Level 3 Skill List
Jak se učit Každá postava se může naučit jakoukoliv dovednost. Neexistuje omezení, které by znemožňovalo nějaké postavě učit se nějakou dovednost. Samozřejmě vaše zaměření určuje, jak jednotlivé naučené dovednosti využijete. Když se seznámíte z novou dovedností, zpravidla ji znáte z 0-10%. Dovednost je plně rozvinutá a můžete jí používat, pokud ji ovládáte ze 100% (netýká se jazyků, ty je možné používat i dříve - užívají se při čtení knih, každá kniha má nějakou minimální úroveň znalosti jazyku nutnou pro její přečtení). Ve chvíli, kdy jí ovládáte ze 100%, můžete také dovednost začít učit (zase s výjimkou jazyků, ty můžete učit na jakékoliv úrovni). Zlepšování stávajících / učení nových dovedností Ve vyjímečných případech (obvykle při zavedení nových dovedností do hry) jsou náhodně vybraní šťastlivci obdarováni Bohem (adminy) a je jim daná dovednost darována. Nám normálním obyvatelům světa RK však nezbývá nic jiného, než se dovednostem učit. Veškeré možnosti učení dovednostem najdete v menu univerzity. Máte v něm následující možnosti: * přednášky * můžete studovat zde ** zlepšit jednu ze svých schopností ** studovat v oblasti jedné z vašich schopností ** hledat nové myšlenky * konzultovat knihy v univerzitní knihovně * mé odbornosti Tady jsou vysvětlivky k jednotlivým volbám: Přednášky * zde můžete navštívit hodinu některého z profesorů (jiný hráč, který má dovednost na 100%). Každý den mohou být vypsány maximálně 2 přednášky. Pokud není dosud žádná vypsaná a vy něco umíte na 100%, můžete se přihlásit jako učitel. Pokud vás rektor univerzity potvrdí, budete učit. Pokud ne, budete muset zvolit jinou práci (Obvykle je na fóru program hodin na nějakou dobu dopředu, dávejte pozor na informace od svého rektora) * tímto způsobem si lze zlepšit stávající dovednost stejně jako naučit novou dovednost. * zlepšení za jeden den je 3-6% (pokud jste šlechtic, tak 6-12%) * přednášky jsou kromě čtení knih jediný způsob, jak zlepšit znalost jazyků ** zlepšení při učení se jazykům záleží na rozdílu znalostí učitele a žáka. pohybuje se od 1-6% (2-12 u šlechticů) samostudium - zlepšit jednu ze svých schopností * pokud máte nějakou dovednost naučenou alespoň na 0% (máte ji v seznamu dovedností), můžete na ní zde pracovat formou samostudia * zlepšení za jeden den dosahuje 1-3% (2-6% šlechtici) * tímto způsobem nelze zlepšovat znalost jazyků samostudium - studovat v oblasti jedné z vašich schopností * tato volba vám dává malou šanci naučit se novou dovednost ze oblasti, ve které již nějakou dovednost máte. * šance je velmi malá, může se stát, že to budete zkoušet měsíce než budete úspěšní samostudium - hledat nové myšlenky * tato volba dává možnost naučit se novou dovednost z jakékoliv oblasti. * šance je ještě menší než v předchozím případě, podle adminů až 5x nižší konzultovat knihy v univerzitní knihovně * některé dovednosti (v současné době jen dovednosti z církevního zaměření) lze studovat z knih * jednotlivé knihy mají požadavky na znalosti jazyků, pokud nemáte jazyk na dostatečné úrovni, prostě se příslušnou dovednost nenaučíte. * pokud máte znalost jazyků o 5% (nebo méně) menší, než je znalost nutná pro přečtení knihy, nezlepší se vám příslušná dovednost, ale znalost jazyka. * zlepšení dovednosti při čtení knihy se pohybuje od 0 do 50% (pokud dovednost vůbec nemáte, po prvím přečtení se ji naučíte na 0, při druhém přečtení se u některých dostanete na 50% a dále nic nebo minimum) Mé odbornosti * zobrazí seznam vašich dovedností spolu s úrovní (%), jaká je vaše znalost těchto dovedností Seznam dovedností podle zaměření Státní správa Odbornosti bez požadavků: - Studium vládních institucí - Základy dějin Odbornosti s požadavky: - Principy práva * pro překonání 20% jsou nutné ** znalost odbornosti Studium vládních institucí na 100% ** znalost odbornosti základy dějin 75% - Komunikační techniky * pro překonání 20% jsou nutné ** znalost odbornosti Studium vládních institucí na 100% ** znalost odbornosti základy dějin 75% - Obchodování * pro překonání 20% jsou nutné ** znalost odbornosti Studium vládních institucí na 100% ** znalost odbornosti základy dějin 75% - Mechanismy výběru daní * pro překonání 1% jsou nutné ** znalost odbornosti Studium vládních institucí na 100% ** znalost odbornosti základy dějin 75% Armáda Odbornosti bez požadavků: - Základy vojenství Odbornosti s požadavky: - Základy strategie * pro překonání 5% je nutná ** znalost odbornosti Základy vojenství na 100% - Základy taktiky * pro překonání 20% je nutná ** znalost odbornosti Základy vojenství na 100% - Pokročilá strategie * pro překonání 10% je nutná ** znalost odbornosti Základy strategie na 100% * pro překonání 50% jsou nutné ** znalost odbornosti Základy strategie na 100% ** znalost odbornosti Základy taktiky na 100% * pro překonání 70% jsou nutné ** znalost odbornosti Základy strategie na 100% ** znalost odbornosti Základy taktiky na 100% ** znalost odbornosti Základy historie na 100% Církev Odbornosti bez požadavků: - Aristotelovské morální principy - Logika - Počátky světa - Smysl jsoucna - Římská církev - organizace a historie Odbornosti s požadavky: - Dobrota *Book I - "The Study of the Good"+ Greek >51% to exceed 20% *100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% *100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles - Ctnost *Book II - "The Virtue" + Book IV - "The Other Virtues" + Greek >51% to exceed 20%. *100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% *100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles (není nutné. při čtení z knih postup na 50% i bez AMP) - Střídmost *Book III - "Courage and Temperance" + Greek >51% to exceed the 20% *100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% *100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles - Soudnost *Book V -"Justice" + Greek >51% to exceed the 20% *100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% *100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles - Přátelství *Book VIII -"Friendship" + Greek >51% to exceed the 20% - Požitkářství a rozkošnictví *100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% *100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles - Sedmá věc. Možná sedmé nebe. Nebo lépe - sedmý syn sedmého syna *100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% *100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles - Ontologie - věda o jsoucnu *Aristotle's Moral Principles, Logic, The sense of being, The beginning of the world, The Roman Church: organization and history and Read "Metaphysics G - Aristotle" - Teologie - věda o počátku věcí *Aristotle's Moral Principles, Logic, The sense of being, The beginning of the world, The Roman Church: organization and history and Read "Metaphysics A - Aristotle" Věda Odbornosti bez požadavků: - Základy biologie - Základy anatomie Odbornosti s požadavky: - Basis of Medicine *100% in Elements of anatomy and 75% in Basis of Biology to pass over 20% -Diagnose bronchitis *100% in Basis of Medicine -Diagnose flu *100% in Basis of Medicine -Diagnose dysentery *100% in Basis of Medicine -Advanced Medicine *100% in Basis of Medicine -Diagnose tetanus *100% in Advanced Medicine -Diagnose plague *100% in Advanced Medicine -Diagnose Cholera *Doesn't exist Jazyky Master's in Latin: 10% Master's in ancient Greek: 0% Master's in modern languages: 20% Obecné dovednosti Stonemasonry Plavba Basic Seafaring: - Increased movement probability - Reduced probability of getting lost - Increased visibility of the map and winds Advanced Seafaring: - Increased movement probability - Increased chance of receiving bonus - Reduced probability of getting lost Astronomy: - Reduced probability of getting lost - Further increased visibility of the map and winds Basic Naval Engineering: - Reduced probability to get damage - Gives visibility on the exact condition of the boat Advanced Naval Engineering: - Chance to completely avoid a blow(combat or wind) (before damage) Expert Seafaring: - Enormously increased visibility of the map and winds - Enormously reduced the chance to get lost Basic Naval Combat: - The combat factor increases by 1 Advanced Naval Combat: - Reduced chance to be caught by a blow (combat only)